


In the Beginning

by LarGibbon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarGibbon/pseuds/LarGibbon
Summary: Lucifer has perfected ‘The Fall’: his fall from grace, the fall of man - heaven knows, fall attire - and now... falling for her.  What makes this feel so different?





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure I have the patience to write a slow-burn fic but this is my attempt to represent the slowest and burniest relationship, millenia in the making, with a series of short fics that look at the context that explains why Chloe’s so special to Lucifer (miraculous existence aside).
> 
> If you’re like me and have the patience of a pistachio shell, skip to the chapter you desire:
> 
> 1\. The Fall - Lucifer’s fall from grace  
2\. Their Fall - The Fall of Man  
3\. Falling for Her - Lucifer falls for Chloe  
4\. The Rising - What happens next

Wind painfully whistled past his ears, bits of dirt and water droplets sandblasting his skin as he shot through the sky like a falling star. He’d been prepared for another boring speech or one great smite and lights out - but this? How could one prepare for a fall this great?He had a lot of time to prepare for impact, though: too much time. 

At first, he was terrified. He’d been kicked out of heaven after all, and by his own father!Nevermind terror, he was furious!But why had He done it?It’s not like He hadn’t seen it coming, planned it even. Was any of this even up to anyone when dear old Dad created the whole bloody system?And it’s not like he even did anything that ba—

**SMACK**

Lucifer hit rock bottom.Literally and figuratively but mostly, painfully.He writhed and even slithered on the ground in an attempt to stand, or at the very least to reduce the pain in his limbs, to no avail.Every bone shattered; every muscle fiber, every cell reverberated with the impact. 

Where the...?He lay there for a long while, mentally indexing broken bodyparts, before finally scraping his arms in toward bruised and bloodied sides to support a very slow, laborious rise.

Finally standing (swaying) in the dark, he took stock of his surroundings.Nothing but the hard ground he stood on. The place was cold, dark, empty.He smiled mischievously, perhaps unstably, exposing blood-soaked teeth as he was reminded of a certain father-son project that he really shined at so long ago; the one that had earned him his title.His  first title anyway.

“Let there be light!” he proclaimed, imitating Dad, confident in his ability to rival the power behind the command.But, instead of perfect spheres of light speckled beautifully across the sky, flames blazed up all around him, filling the vast emptiness of his new home and engulfing his ruined body and what remained of his wings.

He collapsed to his knees again, crying out as the flames licked his flesh, “be still!” but the inferno roared around him.

“Die down!” he roared back, and it did.

The hellfire he’d created wouldn’t let him order it out of existence as he’d ordered it in, but he found he could coax it down to a glowing red ember and whisper a certain way to convince it to move aside.

Of course Dad was probably having a right old laugh at his expense right now: His wayward son thought he could do better,  was better than He and now look at him! Everything Lucifer wanted, he’d failed to attain or protect, leaving him to kneel, naked and mutilated among his failed creation. 

He tried to stretch out his arms to examine the damage but his muscles wouldn’t cooperate. He shivered painfully and sunk into himself involuntarily. Every piece of skin he could see was completely scorched to the muscle. The ugly burns would scar red across his body, Dad’s joke on him for his vanity and pride.

He roared into the nothingness. Smoke rose from the embers all around as if in response, taking on a life (lives?) of its own. It moved towards him in an ominous black cloud. He clenched his fists and focused on the raw, stinging sensation in his palms as fingers dug into charred flesh.Nothing this new, defiant creature would do to him could be worse than what he’d just endured.

The smoke surrounded him, consuming him where he crouched, huddled in his own ashes. As he inhaled, it filled his lungs and made him lightheaded. He held his breath and noticed with the pounding of his pulse that his burned flesh had already cooled to a dull, throbbing pain. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop himself from inhaling again, and as he did, the pain fell further under a blanket of cotton, the kind you can hear in your ears and feel in your mouth on its way to numb your eyes. Whatever this was, it wasn’t pain. 

Just as he abandoned all trepidation and began to breathe it in hungrily, the smoke withdrew against his desperate inhalation, leading him to stand as if pulled up by its influence. It transformed as it moved into something... unsettling... that took shape and form and rose to look him in the eye. He shivered with disgust.

“Is that supposed to be me?” He scoffed, slicing through the poor imitation of his face with a wave of his hand.

With that, the muddy reflection dissipated and condensed back into a cloud of smoke, which settled at his feet and shifted into something more to his liking.Hard lines shot up from the ground, twisting and hardening into a solid seat of power. He stepped up to touch the smooth, onyx surface and smiled.With a satisfied sigh, the Prince of Darkness took his throne.

Now to build a kingdom.


	2. Their Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of humankind

Lucifer was bored. Hell so far was fire and brimstone and not much else. He had created servants from the smoke but they were not great company, always screaming and fighting like children. But, at least he found he could conceal his eternally wounded visage with enough concentration. So he went to see what all the fuss was about on earth.

Mostly, it was green.Nearly the opposite of hell, actually. Life sprouted in and under and on  everything. Creature on creature on living thing literally everywhere you turned. He couldn’t get away from the new life bursting forth in all directions. Having spent so much time in the place where death was as ubiquitous, he could appreciate it all the more— but even so, after a while it seemed a bit self-indulgent.He had no desire to stroke the already infinite ego of the Almighty by admitting that it was indeed  _good_.

He grabbed a branch and swung himself up to sit and see how he truly felt about earth.Some deer went by, squirrels - though of course he didn’t know what to call them at the time, all he knew was that many of these creatures seemed to be incredibly hairy and incapable of communicating with him - and some creatures were extremely small and irritating, which he’d later discover were to be called insects.He stayed in that tree for a long while, fascinated by the way the light he helped design lit the creation all around him differently as it began to fade.

So he was still there when Adam fell asleep on the ground nearby.He observed the simplicity of form and marveled at the sheer arrogance of the obvious inspiration behind the creature’s design. He watched from the branches as God pulled the rib from Adam and crafted something new.

Lucifer balked, “He could create everything else from scratch but cut corners on this poor creature?”

It seemed like a slapdash job at best, what the hell was he thinking with the uterus? Poor creature. Though at least He seemed a bit more sober than He  had throughout the ocean project the other day - and he could appreciate the craftsmanship in the... aesthetic details.  _Damn._ What form of being was this? Perhaps he got it wrong, it appeared that higher quality materials and more practice were needed for this culmination of creation.

“Adam, wake up!” God called when he was done and introduced the two.

Immediately after God left them alone, Adam began overwhelming this creature, hardly more than 5 minutes old, with the endless rules and expectations of paradise.He sounded just like Uriel on initiation day.Lucifer rolled his eyes and tried not to fall asleep as he waited for an opening.

“Let me show you, I’ll get an animal for you to name,” Adam finished his diatribe about her assigned function in this new world.

Lucifer leaned down slowly from his hiding place above her and whispered from just over her shoulder, “How about what you want, eh?” 

“Oh! Who are you?” The new creature asked, startled.

He hopped down. “I have many names: Lucifer, The Devil, S-satan...” he stuttered; conversation was difficult after so many years essentially alone.

“You sound like a— what did Adam call it? ‘Snake’?” she giggled lightly, then hesitated, “I don’t think I’m supposed to talk to you, Satan...”

“Forget _me_, this is about _you_. What do  you desire?” he pressed, staring into her eyes, inching closer.

“I... want... to make my own choices,” she responded sighing with relief at the confession, and added, “God made me for Adam and it seems like he already has a plan for what I’ll do and who I’ll be but... I want to decide that for myself.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Lucifer leaned in, silently encouraging her to disclose her deepest desires.

“I—“ she attempted before closing the small gap between them and surprising them both with a kiss that quickly grew into the most passionate moment of their lives thus far as they discovered new sensations neither of them had known were possible. And that was all it took: the spark that lit the world on fire. They explored each other’s unfamiliar bodies and he began to see the value in this creation as she reached for his... forbidden fruit.

“Eve!” Adam called, stopping her in her tracks.

“A-Adam!” She stepped away from Lucifer, shame creeping up her neck as she tried to create distance between them.

“What were you doing with this- this.... this Serpent?!”

“I-I don’t know,” she stuttered, feeling increasingly guilty, “he was just... so...  _tempting_ .”

“He must’ve tricked you,” Adam began justifying, “had you under some kind of spell.He-he’s no good for you.He’s no good for anyone.”


	3. Falling for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At what point had Lucifer fallen in love with Chloe?

When did it happen? He hadn’t noticed the transition into domesticity but here he was on another boring night with the Detective tucked under his arm, fast asleep at 8pm, and he felt the strong and silly urge to sweep the few loose hairs she was currently drooling on out of her face, but knew any movements would wake her. He smiled tenderly, his heart beating so powerfully he was surprised it didn’t wake her.

When did it happen?

When she walked into his club for the first time, he barely noticed how beautiful she was. He’d have eternity to chastise himself for that oversight later but in the moment, all he wanted was answers.She was equally as direct - and equally blind, if you asked him.Though, perhaps if she hadn’t been, he wouldn’t have found her so intriguing.Somehow, he doubted that, though.

Now maybe that wasn’t technically the first time he’d seen her. The first time... well, he had been a bit more attentive to her physical assets... but that wasn’t  _her_, not really, and while it remained one of his favorite films, it didn’t give him quite the same rush that he felt in her actual presence. Something about the no-nonsense detective who inexplicably managed to endure and even occasionally appreciate  _his_ nonsense on the regular warmed the devil’s heart.

Something about the way she put him in his place, and then made it clear that that place was by her side, made him smile.She hadn’t always known what she was dealing with but he thought she probably would deal with the Devil in exactly the same way if she did.He’d been right.

When he thought he’d lost that, lost  _her_ that first time, before he even really had a chance to know her, and every time after that, that had changed him... to know that he had something he feared losing.

Every time she appeared, he had to work to stifle the grin that threatened to give him away. It didn’t matter how much she’d hurt him with lies and equivocation, he loved being with her. That’s why he didn’t need his own cell to be in his own personal hell, just being separated from her was enough.

He gently kissed her head and waited a moment to see if she’d wake, before slightly less gently flicking her shoulder. 

“Detective...”

“Mmm?”

“Shall we?”

“Mhm...”

“Come on then,” he said, rising and letting her slide off his shoulder, groaning.

She started to curl up on the couch so he swiftly scooped her up and whisked her away to the bedroom, both of them laughing. No way in hell or anywhere else was he going to sleep without her, given the option.

That thought was all it took to wake him up, though, this and every time remembering with an equally devastating blow that he was in hell, utterly alone. This was his punishment, reliving the loss of her again and again and again.

Chloe Jane Decker. The Detective. Among the living. How many times had he suffered and sacrificed to keep her alive and yet, all he wanted was for her to be with him now.


	4. The Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it: the last chapter. Thanks to anyone who stuck with me on this, it’s been a long time coming but I’m so happy I finally got to see it through!
> 
> So this is the one where he finally stops falling and starts rising...

10,000 years and yet, no time at all since he’d said goodbye. If there was one thing Lucifer had learned in his infinite lifetime, it was to live in the moment. Boredom would consume a soul long before the hellfire was finished. He had spent eons in heaven before the fall and even longer in hell afterward, yet he counted the brief span he’d spent on earth as the most important and precious time of his life. When time stretches on forever, the only thing that matters is what fills those moments, and the depth of value he’d found with Chloe in his short time on earth had far surpassed any in the immeasurable length of time before or since.

He knew better than any creature not to take anything for granted or make the perilous mistake of holding on too tightly to things you are bound to lose. He had lost everything in the fall: his family, friends, home, even his identity as the light bringer as he became the prince of darkness: ruler of ash and dust. But he would do it all again, fall and fall and never stop - just to see her again.

Yes, Lucifer knew all about falling. He’d fallen to spite his father, caused the fall of man just to prove a point - but never had he fallen  _for_ anyone. It did have a different flavor,  _choosing_ to fall back into hell and live with the despair that came with being away from the one thing in the world he had ever wanted. It was... decidedly worse than the rage that had burned for an eternity after the first and furthest fall that ignited the hell he was currently living in. Decidedly worse than any of the infinite torture he’d endured up to that point, and... so completely, absolutely, undeniably worth it. It would’ve been worth it just to meet her, just to get the chance to fall in love with her - but to know she loved him too? This was the most perfect bliss and torture, heart-rending and repairing all in one and  more... _she_ was more.

He returned to hell to keep her safe but he never dreamed what it would feel like to be away from her now that he knew what he was missing, and after suffering far beyond what he believed he could take, after losing her over and over innumerable times, he put his shaking hands together and for the first time in his life, he begged for mercy. He cried out for forgiveness and renewed his blank check of a promise to do whatever his Father wanted him to do. Hot tears streamed down ashen cheeks and sobs emerged from deep within him as he prayed to be spared the loss of her again, indifferent to his appearance or the opinions of his mutinous subjects at the sight of their king groveling at the Almighty’s feet.

Peace overwhelmed him and filled the endless void of longing and unmet desire. He knew he was in the presence of his Father and for once, that filled him with relief and gratitude instead of rage.

“Father, please...” he choked, not knowing what to ask.

“My son, Samael—  _Lucifer_ ,” a warm affection filled him at the recognition of his chosen name, “you have always been free. Go, I will seal the gates behind you.”

He hesitated just briefly, part of him wondering if this was another trick, a dream perhaps. It all felt far too easy. But if it meant the slightest possibility he might see her again, he was bound to fall for it.

“Father, I hate to look a gift horse in the mouth but... why?”

“You’re finally ready to leave, my son, all you ever needed to do was let go,” he boomed, “Now go!”

With his father’s blessing, Lucifer ascended to earth, leaving everything he’d known as the Devil behind without a second thought.

—

“Lucifer?” a shaking voice breathed from just behind him as his wings retracted.

He had landed on the balcony outside his penthouse, shaking ash from every inch of him.He was so covered, his dark suit and hair were completely white.

“ _Chloe_, ” every cell in his body screamed, his heart hammering in his chest.

Instead, “Detective!” he called, hiding behind a grin, spinning around to face her and moving as if drawn inside.

“H-how long were you down there?!” she demanded, wide eyes staring at his gray hair.

“Ah-oh,” he laughed, shaking his hair again, “ash, Detective, nothing a nice hot shower won’t fix.”

When she didn’t respond, he slowed his movements, tilting his head inquisitively, “what are you doing here anyway?”

“I—“ she started, tears spilling from already red and tear swollen eyes, “I’m  _still_ here. Y-you left less than an hour ago.”

If he hadn’t been covered in ash, she would have seen his face grow pale, “oh.”

“How... how long was it for you?” She reached out, fingertips just grazing his suit jacket as he casually walked away.

“Long enough, Detective,” he murmured, locating his lighter on the table by the couch and lighting a cigarette.

“Are you—“ she bit off the end of that sentence, unsteady in the face of his nonchalance.

He looked up then, heart breaking at the sight of the cold, calculating detective visibly struggling to hold back tears.

“Am I what, Detective?” he asked softly.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before looking back up at him, swiping under her eyes to catch tears that hadn’t even begun to fall.

“Are you here to stay?” she managed to ask casually, like she was inviting him to stay for dinner.It caught him off guard. He knew better than anyone that the deepest pain hides behind the widest smiles. If the detective was playing it cool, it was because she was anything but ok.

“Dete—“ he took a step towards her, but the involuntary shiver that ran through her stopped him in his tracks. He pretended to be occupied with the lighter as he slowly placed it back in its space on the table and directed his response to it rather than her, “Chloe  I... I’m never going back to hell.”

A strangled sort of choking sound forced him to finally meet her gaze as she staggered towards him, tears streaming down her face. He met her halfway, his heart pumping tears up from whatever rebellious organ was responsible.

Both openly sobbing now as lips crashed into each other, they clutched at each other so tightly it was a miracle nothing was torn or broken.

“Chloe,” he cried against her lips, “my Chloe!”

She moaned, showing him with her body what she was too overwhelmed to say, until she, reluctantly, had to push him away.

He let go immediately, feeling lost, “Detective?” he asked uncertainly.

Chloe turned away and sneezed so powerfully it made him laugh in the midst of the tension.

“I suppose I should shower,” he grinned.

“You smell like a bonfire,” she laughed, sniffling, “and look like an old man.”

“Both appropriate I suppose,” he smirked, “But Detective... you know,” he pulled her back towards him and tilted his head down to slowly kiss behind her ear and down her neck, “you could join me.”

“Mmm...” she pretended to contemplate as her brain short-circuited, “I could probably use a shower.”

“Mhmm,” she could feel him grin against her neck, “is that a yes?”

She couldn’t answer at first between the shivers of pleasure as his hands began to slowly, lightly trace down her sides and his lips began to cross the line just south of her collarbone. Her breath came heavily between heartbeats and her mouth ran dry so it was all she could do to nod her head and breathe, “uh-huh.”He did know what he was doing, she’d give him that.

Thankfully, he understood and swept her off her feet, carrying her easily up the steps to the bathroom, never taking his lips off her as she wound her fingers in his dusty hair.

“Lucifer,” she moaned finally.

“Yes?” he answered between nibbles.

“I’m so glad you’re home.”

He paused for just a moment, exhaling heavily and closing his eyes to touch his forehead to hers, “me too.”


End file.
